buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:FrozenStarProfXiX/Buddyfight Theory 01: Dees Darn Dragons
Buddyfight Theory, I wanted to start Buddyfight Theory blogs before my…. Absence, but ye boi is back so I can finally get started on this. For my first Buddyfight Theory I want to discuss Dragon Force and what that means for our meta. So Dragon Force is the love child of Bushi Dragon Fetish and ArmoWiz clones everywhere. It’s a stupidly busted item that has a lifebreak cost and some infinite loop-esq attack. Let’s look at our two Dragon Force cards revealed. Mary Sue Force = Derg World Shounen Force = SDW World (Edge Force will be DDW when it drops the bomb on effect) Anyway Mary Sue Force depicts our o̶h̶ ̶s̶o̶ ̶l̶o̶v̶a̶b̶l̶e̶ ̶M̶a̶i̶n̶ ̶c̶h̶a̶r̶a̶c̶t̶e̶r̶, Gao doing what he does best! Being dumb and perfect. Every time your Sun Derg monster on the field attacks you can stand this card, and for all the idiots out there….just because you stand during the battle the attack is not canceled, it proceeds like normal but the card state goes back to stand. Anyway with Saucer revealed we now realize how Mary Sue Force + Saucer for a repeated damage push and constant link attack formation. **ATTENTION** **ATTENTION** If you are the basic bread and butter target audience Bushi is trying to target with the entirety of Buddyfight DDD, this card is for you! For just some basic 2 gauge and at least 2 gauge left over you too can be Gao Mikado the ultimate failure of a main character ever!!! YAAAAAAAY Just ride that dragon train even more!! WOOHOO. OK, that’s enough. Mary Sue Force won’t actually do that much damage. Sun Dragons have a really good gauge engine so it's not really that much of an issue but Sun Dragons have competition with the Satan as the main Dragon World deck. Sorry Bushiroad, but no matter how many times you attack it means jack against a deck that punishes your opponent for playing the game. Quite frankly this really helps Sun Dragons a lot because Sun Dragons run a lot of items anyway and so an item that you can equip later on is quite nice. Like I mentioned above though it really isn’t enough to push Sun Dragons past Fifth Omni. However this is a really good item that can be abused with this new found focus on link attacks. Shounen Force is the real winner here. Its broken. There is no different way slicing it. Because Bonds totally wasn’t enough and before that neither was Aster. Nah fam Aster was totally balanced. Ohoho, but don’t forget Galactical Punisher + New Jack arms. Unblockable attack with irreducible damage. BALANCE. For starters, no Dragon Force cards can be destroyed or bounced so throw that out the window. If that wasn’t enough their effects cannot be nullified. Sorry Frozen Stars, Bushi hates you. Boasting an all new quadruple attack with 2 crit you as the item can swing for a combined 8 damage in a turn alone. Now at this point you’re probably wondering. But Prof! Chuuni Force only has 1 critical. Aw but you see sweetie, there’s a card called Logisticker which takes a dump on any sort of balance bushi thought they had. My verdict on Chuuni Force? Broken garbage that bushi pushed because lol Dragon Fetish. If you felt like you didn’t see enough Star Dragon world you will be NOOOOOOOWWWWWWW. Tl;dr SDW tier 0, run for your lives, run 4x Barbed Wire in main deck. Category:Blog posts